Storing data on the cloud enables data to be accessible from multiple computing devices simultaneously. However, with the multiple computing devices or ports of entry to the data, it is important to secure the data against hackers and other unauthorized access.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.